IPKKND: Arnav and Khushi's arranged marriage!
by Arihiya-Raizada
Summary: Arnav had never met Khushi, and Anjali his sister wanted Arnav to get married, and after times of trying to make Arnav agree, he finally agreed to see a girl, but Anjali thought,for her brothers happiness, she should make Arnav see 2 girls one of them should be a bit like Arnav,and another girl who will teach Arnav how to live his life.And she had 2 girls in mind lavanya and Khushi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Raizada mansion (Arnavs room)_**

Anjali: chotte! chotte! Maan jao na (please agree).

Arnav: Sorry di, but no!

Anjali: chotte, please muna muth karna ( please don't say no)!

Arnav: di, mainai pehele bhi khai chukha hoon(I've told you before), mera jawab na hai!( my answer is no)!

Anjali: thik hai, wehsaybhi tum mere baat kahan sunthay ho(ok, and anyway when do you listen to me)

**_Said anjali in a disappointed tone and she turned, sat down and her back faced Arnav while she gave him a upset look._**

**_Arnav went to anjali and sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder and said:_**

Arnav: I'm sorry di.

And then he pause and said

Arnav: fine, i will see the girl but only for you.

Anjali got excited

Anjali: such?! (Really?)

Arnav: Yes di, really.

Anjali: wassay, maina bohoth socha tumaray baray mai, aur mainai yeh socha ki tum 2 Larki dehcogay aur ek chunongay( BTW I thought about you a lot and I thought that you should see 2 girls and whichever one you like, that will be your wife).

Arnav: what's the point di, just choose whichever one you like.

Anjali: chotte, I'm not getting married, you are, so you have to choose.

Arnav: fine di.

**_Just than hariprakash(servant/worker) knocked on the door and said_**

Hariprakash: Anjali didi, aap ka phone bajraha hai( anjali, your phone is ringing)

**_And he passed the phone to anjali, as Arnav started to go downstairs._**

Anjali: hello?

Garima: ji namaste, main garima hoon(hello, I'm garima)

Anjali: ji namaste, hum aap ko hein call karnay walay thei(hello, I was just going to call you).  
Aur mujeh kuch bohot important bath kehna hai aap se(and I wanted to tell you something important)

Garima: ji, kahinyeh( yes, please tell me)

**_Anjali really excitedly said: chotte neh haan kardi(Arnav said yes)_**

Garima: yeh to bohot achi baat hai(this is really good), but which girl does he want to see?

Anjali: maine bohot socha chotte ke baren mai(I've thought a lot about Arnav), and I thought he should see 2 girls, one which is a bit like him and one a bit different, I had in mind nani's friend's niece, lavanya and nani's BEST FRIEND's niece Khushi, your daughter.

Garima: are you sure that you want Arnav to see Khushi?

Anjali: what do you mean?

Garima: don't take me wrong but, don't you think Payal is more like Arnav than Khushi?

Anjali: I agree in that way but khushi is one in a million, she explores, she's got a special innocence in her, she's cheeky ,she's been through a lot of things in life such as losing her parents, but she still smiles, she knows how to enjoy life and make others too, she knows her limits and never crosses it and she makes everyone laugh, and inside me, I feel khushi will make my chotte laugh and love his life and start loving people too!  
I'm not saying Payal won't make Arnav laugh and everything, but Payal's more of a house type, I mean she likes staying at home and do daily chores, this that, but I know one thing that she'll never live her life like Khushi does and I don't mean to be rude but, I don't think Payal will be able to teach Arnav how to live his life.

Garima: I understand what your saying, and I don't feel bad at all, but there is one problem.

Anjali: What problem ?

Garima: I don't think Khushi will agree.

Anjali: don't worry, I've got a plan.

**_After talking to Garima, anjali went downstairs finding the whole family eating breakfast, anjali sat on the chair opposite to where Arnav was sitting, and she told everyone that she spoke to garima aunty and told her that tomorrow they would take Arnav to meet Khushi._**

Anjali: oh-ho baton meh maine bhool diya ki mujeh Sugah aunty ko bhi bath karni hai thaki Arnav , Lavanya ko miley aur batha de ki who kaunsi Larki ko choose karenga, lavanya ya Khushi?(oh no while I've been talking, I forgot that I also needed to talk to Sugah aunty, so Arnav and lavanya can meet, than soon after that Arnav will have to choose one girl, lavanya or Khushi?

Arnav: di, who's Garima aunty, Sugah aunti, lavanya and Khushi?

Arnav thought to himself " Khushi " that's a beautiful name.

Anjali: chotte, Garima is Khushi's mother, and Khushi is one of the girls your going to see and bua ji who is nani's best friend , which you, Akash, mami etc, have never heard of, bua ji is Khushi's aunt and Sugah is just one of nani's friends and lavanya is Sugah aunty's niece, and lavanya is the other girl your gonna meet.!.!.

**_Gupta mansion( Rahul's room)_**

**_Garima enters Rahul's room_**

Rahul: maa, aap yahan?(maa, how come your here?), did you need anything?

Garima: Rahul, I need to Speak to you, it's about Khushi.

Rahul: yes mom, tell me.

**_Rahul said calmly_**

Garima: I told you about anjali right?

Rahul: yeh, she was looking for a girl for her brother and you had Payal in mind for him, but what does Khushi have to do with all this?

Garima: Anjali called me, and said she likes Payal but prefers Khushi.

Rahul: what? Really?

Garima: yes, really!

Rahul: that's great news but why do you look soo worried?

Garima: I'm worried thinking will Khushi agree to even meet him?, anjali did have a plan in mind so I'm gonna try it and I hope it works.

note: Hey Guyz, that is my first story so hope you like it and please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Gupta mansion(Rahul's room)_**

**_Recap:_**

Garima: Anjali called me, and said she likes Payal but prefers Khushi.

Rahul: what? Really?

Garima: yes, really!

Rahul: that's great news but why do you look soo worried?

Garima: I'm worried thinking will Khushi agree to even meet him?, anjali did have a plan in mind so I'm gonna try it and I hope it works.

**_Khushi enters Rahul's room and Rahul realises Khushi's presence._**

Rahul: Yes maa, one really important deal has been finalised.

Garima: Huh?

**_Rahul signals to Garima that Khushi is right behind her_**

Khushi: That's great news bhai, but why do you look so tensed?

Rahul: oh ummm, me? Why would I look tense? In fact I'm very happy that this deal has been finalised, but I'm just working on something else.

Khushi: oh, I will pray for you.

Rahul: wassay tum aur Payal ko college janna hai to tum donno jaldi tayar ho jao.(BTW you and Payal need to go to college, so go and get dressed quick!)

Khushi: ji bhai( ok)

-*-*- **_Raizada mansion_**

Arnav: di, I have to go.

Anjali: breakfast to khalo(at least eat breakfast)!

Arnav: sorry di, I don't have time, if I don't leave now I won't reach there on time.  
So bye

Anjali: chotte! Chotte!

**_Arnav had already gone through the front door_**

Anjali: chotte bhi na.

Nani: Anjali batiya.(anjali)

Anjali: ji nani(yes nani)?

Nani: aap kal Madhu ki ghar jah rahehai?(are you going to Madhu's house tomorrow?)

Anjali: Madhu?

Nani: Mara mathlab hai madhumati ji( i mean madhumati)

Anjali:oh, ji nani(yes nani)

Nani: Kya may ahsakti hoon?( can I come?)

Anjali:of course nani, won't you coming anyway?

Nani: oh yes, wassay hum Sugah ki ghar kab jarahe?(anyway, when are we going to Sugah's house?)

Anjali: oh I forgot to call, I'll just call them now.

**_Anjali finishes here breakfast, gets up and starts dialling Sugah's number and walks away._**

Mami: hello, hi, bye, bye, Arnav bitwa ki number agy per mere Akash bitwa ki number kab Agee, hello, hi, bye, bye.( Hello, hi, bye, bye, finally its Arnav's turn to get married, but when will it be my Akash's turn? Hello, hi, bye, bye)

**_Said mami to herself_**

Nani: Manorama!

Akash: Maa, when I find love ill get married.

**_Akash said understandably and calmly._**

-*-*- **_AR industry's office_**

**_Arnav's cabin_**

Aman: Sir

Arnav: yes Aman.

Aman: ma'am rang my phone as she wanted to get contact with you, as your phone was off.

Arnav: tell her to call on my phone, I'll switch it on.

Aman: yes sir.

**_Aman left Arnav's cabin, after 5 minutes Arnav's phone rang, he picked it up._**

Arnav: hello?

Anjali:chotte mujeh tumseh kuch baat karni hai( chotte, I wanted to talk to you)

Arnav:yes di

Anjali: chotte, mainne abhi abhi Sugah aunty se baath Kiya aur unohnay bola ki agar aap chahe to aap lavanya se aaj mile sakte hain, aaj, jab woh college se aati hain, aap Kya aaj lavanya se milna chate hain aur Khushi ko kul ya phir kal oun donno ko?(chotte, ive just finished talking to Sugah aunty and she asked me to ask you if you would like to see lavanya today after she comes back from college, or you might want to see both of them tomorrow?

Arnav: ok di I'll meet lavanya today.

Anjali: ok, come home soon!

**_Precap_**

**_What is she trying to do thought Arnav, she's really mad and weird!_**

**_That's all for today folks!  
I will try and update soon probably tomorrow!  
All comments are appreciated!  
Please comment_**

**_Xoxox_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guyz...This is chapter 3 hope you like it!  
I will update soon!

Chapter 3  
Recap:

AR industry's office  
Arnav's cabin

Anjali: chotte, mainne abhi abhi Sugah aunty se baath Kiya aur unohnay bola ki agar aap chahe to aap lavanya se aaj mile sakte hain, aaj, jab woh college se aati hain, aap Kya aaj lavanya se milna chate hain aur Khushi ko kul ya phir kal oun donno ko?(chotte, ive just finished talking to Sugah aunty and she asked me to ask you if you would like to see lavanya today after she comes back from college, or you might want to see both of them tomorrow?

Arnav: ok di I'll meet lavanya today.

Anjali: ok, come home soon!

After that Arnav put down the phone and continued with his work

Gupta mansion

Khushi: bhai, hum donno tayar hai.(we both are ready).

Rahul: thik hai,(alright),Khushi, I need to go for some important meeting, so you and Payal go with the driver.

Khushi: ok bhai.

Rahul: bye

Khushi: bye

Rahul walked of

Khushi: maa, today me and jiji might come home late.

Garima: kyun? Kuch howa Kya?(why? Did anything happen?)

Khushi: nothing to worry about, just that me and jiji have decided to stay for after school clubs.

Garima: ok, but don't be too late.

Khushi: ok maa

Khushi and Payal gave garima a hug and than left for college

Raizada mansion

Arnav: Di! Di.

Anjali: chotte, aap agay?(you've come?)

Arnav: di, your the one who called me!

Anjali: I'll just get nani, than we can go to Sugah aunty's house.

Anjali went upstairs and got nani, NK, Mami.

Arnav: isn't Akash coming?

Anjali: he was going to, but he had a lot of work, he said he will come with us tomorrow.

Arnav: OK

They left RM and headed of to Sugah's house to meet lavanya.

Sugah's house

Anjali knocked at the door and it was opened by Sugah, she greated them and gave them a warm welcome.

Sugah: namaste (hello)

Anjali, nani, mami, NK: namaste (hello)

Arnav: hi

After a bit of talking Sugah said:

Sugah: Wassay, jis kaam se ayeh, woh nimptalatay hai( BTW lets Finnish the work you've come here to do.

Nani: kaam?(work?)

Anjali: konsi kaam?(which work?)

Sugah: Arnav's come here to meet lavanya, soo

Anjali: yes, of course, chotte go and meet lavanya.

Sugah: sutran!

Sutran( care taker): yes ma'am

Sugah: go and take Arnav to lavanya's room.

Sutran( care taker): yes ma'am

Arnav followed sutran to a room, and sutran stood outside the room and told Arnav to go in, Arnav went in and saw a girl sitting on her sofa, Arnav didn't know what to do, and just stood there until lavanya blushed and said.

Lavanya: please... Have a seat

Lavanya put her hand on the sofa she was sitting on and indicated to him, to come a sit next to her, Arnav went and sat next to her but felt uncomfortable so he moved a bit away, lavanya saw his movement.

Lavanya: soo, Arnav

She said that and moved closer to him, Arnav started to get more and more uncomfortable as she moved closer and put her hand on Arnav's hand, Arnav immediately moved his hand, lavanya realising and aborbing every movement of his started to open her hair and started blinking really quickly, trying to show off her eyelashes.  
What is she trying to do thought Arnav, she's really mad and weird,and I'm feeling really uncomfortable. Just than Arnav's phone rang and he picked it up.

Aman: hello, sir

Arnav: thank you sooo much for ringing

Aman: huh?

Arnav: never mind

**That's all for today folks!  
I will try and update soon probably tomorrow!  
All comments are appreciated!**

xoxoxoxox


End file.
